


kawoshing fanfiction

by plains



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plains/pseuds/plains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“dok!! DOKKI!” shinji exhaled erotically into kaworu’s ear</p><p>“sawen. shawn! its’ kaworu time!” kaworu exclaimed coherently</p><p>“doki doiki my watashi wa peen-peen”</p><p>“no that’s wrong shinji i don’t like penguin”</p><p> </p><p>I got really drunk and wrote fanfiction once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kawoshing fanfiction

“dok!! DOKKI!” shinji exhaled erotically into kaworu’s ear  
“sawen. shawn! its’ kaworu time!” kaworu exclaimed coherently  
“doki doiki my watashi wa peen-peen”  
“no that’s wrong shinji i don’t like penguin”  
“no kwoaru, that’s my central dogma in your terminal fat cock”  
“shinji i do not understand i am an angel i only have an angelic donger this is getting ridiculous”  
“but shinnnkawo!”  
kaworu stepped back. shinji was obviously on something. he probably had some sort of odd concoction of lcl and coffee and boooooze. what an absurd proposition from a liliim boy. gross boys.

shinji stepped back and asked kaworu again  
“kaworu it’s written in the ancient lillim book about my doki feels, tokyo mew mew put your mewdong in my mewcathole”

kaworu strated catching on to what shinji meant. wow that’s a hard cock he can see through shinji’s absurdly high shorts. it’s summer and when kaworu saw shinji arriving at school with rolled up shorts pulled up to his waist it was like he was wearing booty shorts but after a quick double-take he realized it was just a normal pair of shorts. still hella erotic.

“shinji ok let’s find a nice place to take this”

they both went up to the roof of the school and started making out. they went in for a bit as shinji crushed up some adderall and bumped it  
“hey kaworu wanna do a line”  
“i do not understand shinji-kjun”  
“here, take this 500 yen bill and inhale”  
kaworu sharply exhaled and began ingesting the powder through his nostril. a little white powder fell out of his noise.  
“wipe that shit up mann that’s sup[er spusipocious!!”  
shinji licked the powder off kaworu’s upper lip and handed him a water bottle from his shoulder bag.  
“…”  
“alright kaworuy it’s FRICK FRACKEN TIOME”  
“ok breh”

shinji continued to mack all over the angel boy and slowly undid his belt and kaworu was p chill about the whole ordeal, he’d read the aforementioned manga that shinji ikari, the eva pilot, had lent to him, informing him that it was HOT HOT HOT for boys on boys and girls on girls to trickle frackle all the time Hot Damn Hot Damn Hot Damn.

“kaworu-kun you’re not erect”  
“i was not informed on how to expand my dong by this manga they had Other thingS”

shinji inserted the angelic cock into his mouth and salivated a bit all over it, moaning all the while

“shinji i’m frightfully aroused by you”

and then they blew each other because that’s the sort of thing that tends to happen in these fanficitons like where’s the foreplay was it the drugs probably yea hard hard hard cock in the mouth blow job time woo woo all aboard the dick train. fuck the mouth kaworu-kun

the end


End file.
